real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
She's My Only Friend
is the third episode of Survivor: Liberia. Summary Omata After tribal council, everyone returns to camp. While most of the people go to sleep, Kat moves herself next to Clemens and holds his hand the entire time. She tries to cry and move into his arms which makes Clemens a bit uncomfortable. At that same moment, Zion sneaks away with Julia and tells her that she's the life-line partner of Yelle. Julia, who has no idea who Yelle is, looks surprised. She thanks Zion for the information and the two bond. The next morning, everyone wakes up. Clemens talks about Kat to Aurora, who can't stop herself from laughing about the situation. At that same time, Kat moves herself towards Clemens and grabs his arm. She asks him to walk towards the beach. Clemens gets kinda uncomfortable and follows Kat while looking helpless towards Aurora, who grins and waves at him. Esteban, Petra and Russell are sitting at camp. Esteban is very glad to be with Petra and Russell, because in his eyes they are the most trustworthy people at camp. Stephanie and Julia arrive as well, causing Esteban to look a bit down. Stephanie grabs the last banana and eats it, looking at the people around her. She says that if no one's eating the banana, she will do it instead. Kakata Helena and Kristian have grown towards each other more. Kristian knows that Helena might be useful for him later in the competition so he needs her next to him. Derrick knows that if he gets Gladys' trust, he will be in a good spot at camp. Therefor, he needs to make sure he votes with her the next tribal council attend. Helena and Derrick inform each other about their plans and are confident in each other. Moira, Emilia, Jamie, Leonard and Yelle are sitting at camp. Jamie keeps talking about his career as a singer, Leonard keeps bragging about his actions during high school and Yelle keeps yawning about being almost over-heated. Moira feels uncomfortable with this group and tries to not walk away to be in peace. Emilia stares in front of her and doesn't follow the conversation going on. Kristian and Gladys are walking in the woods. Kristian tells Gladys that Helena has tried to manipulate him. He will let Helena think that it's worked but in reality, he has already plotted out her elimination for very soon. For now, they need to keep their eyes focused on Moira because she should be the next one to go. Gladys nods, even though she feels like Moira shouldn't go home yet. Challenge KAKATA OMATA Kakata, getting your first look at the new Omata tribe; Theodore voted out at last night's tribal council. The two tribes then head to the challenge area and compete against each other in the tough challenge, which is later won by Omata. Kakata will go to tribal council tonight. The person going to exile is Esteban, after the Omata tribe discussed for a short while. Exile Esteban arrives at Exile and looks super excited about being at Exile. Jeff explains him how this works and he quickly walks to a box. He opens it and sees that Petra and Terri are life-line partners. Esteban realizes that Terri is already out so Petra, the person he connected with the most, is safe no matter what! Esteban is super excited. Kakata Because the tribe lost, there's a big silence in the tribe which gets broken by Leonard. In his try to cheer the tribe up, he actually annoys some of his tribe-mates. After a while, Leonard, Jamie and Yelle head to the beach and take a swim in the sea. Yelle says that these people don't appreciate talkative people and they rather just look in front of them. She says she's had enough of Emilia and Moira and she wants to boot one of the two. Gladys decides to have a conversation with Moira. Gladys explains that Moira might be in a dangerous situation because she's close with Emilia and since Emilia doesn't talk, she is out of the loop. Moira tells Gladys that Emilia's her only friend. Gladys tells Moira that she'd love to be friends with her, but they need to vote Emilia out. Kristian, Derrick and Helena sit together. Kristian decides to go for Moira tonight until Gladys and Moira arrive. Kristian shuts his mouth and looks confused towards Gladys. Gladys says that Moira would be a great addition to the alliance, especially because she's strong in challenges. Kristian frowns and feels like if he's gonna go against it, he will make himself a bigger target. He says that it's okay with him and they should vote Emilia instead. Moira blushes and feels scared. Yelle, Leonard and Jamie return to the shelter and see Emilia sitting alone. Yelle tries to talk to Emilia but she doesn't respond, causing Leonard and Jamie to frown. Leonard says that Emilia might not be in the mood to talk. Yelle says she's never in the mood to talk. Tribal Council Derrick, Emilia, Gladys, Helena, Jamie, Kristian, Leonard, Moira and Yelle arrive at tribal council. Jeff asks Leonard how the game is currently going. Leonard answers that it's going great, they have a good group and the target is in between Moira and Emilia because they are the least talkative and active people at camp right now. Moira blushes while Emilia stares towards Jeff. Jeff asks Emilia if she feels in danger. She moves her hands, makes certain actions and shrugs. Everyone looks at her until Moira explains that she knows she's in danger but doesn't know who's voting her tonight. She begins to stutter and says that if they actually took effort and time to get to know her, they would understand her. Moira blushes and looks down again, not knowing if standing up for her friend was a good idea. Everyone votes. Jeff reveals the votes. . . . First vote... . . . Emilia . . . Leonard . . . . . . Leonard . . . . . . Emilia Two votes Emilia, two votes Leonard... . . . . . . Emilia . . . . . . Emilia . . . . . . . . . 3rd person voted out of Survivor: Liberia... . . . . . . Emilia (7-2) Emilia claps, hugs Moira and gets her torch snuffed. Her facial expression does not change the entire moment and leaves tribal council behind her. Moira wipes away a tear, knowing she might be the next one going home. Votes Gladys voted Emilia: "You haven't spoken a damn word and even though we could have made an attempt to get to know you, you could've also taken action in coming to us. Well, it doesn't matter now because you're going home." Helena voted Emilia: "I don't have anything against you, unlike some of these jerks, but I don't have an alliance with you either. So goodbye to you." Kristian voted Emilia: "This isn't very surprising, you are just the black sheep of the gang. No this or that, no boom boom to the folks, no just no. You're going out and that's it." Derrick voted Emilia: "Let's just say that this is a majority decision and will cause me to sit cute at Day 39. Bye girly." Yelle voted Emilia: "I have tried to actually communicate with you but oh well, you're not interested. Buh byeeeeee!" Leonard voted Emilia: "Looks like we're all voting for you even though it's pretty cool to have a mime-player on your tribe. Sucks you weren't happy with us." Jamie voted Emilia: "I'm voting for you because you deserve it. Sorry not sorry, I have tried to be cool with you but you don't seem to be interested." Moira voted Leonard: "My vote is for Leonard and not for Emilia. She's my only friend and I won't vote for her." Emilia voted Leonard: *does Mime actions* Final Words Emilia did not leave any final words towards the viewers, except for some Mime actions. - Emilia, 18th Place